priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Charismatic GIRL☆Yeah!
Charismatic GIRL☆Yeah! (かりすま～とGIRL☆Yeah!﻿) is a song sung by Junon in Episode 92, Pinon in Episode 93, Kanon in Episode 94 and Triangle in Episode 98. Performers *Junon - (Episode 92) *Pinon - (Episode 93) *Kanon - (Episode 94) *Triangle - (Episode 98), (Episode 99), (Episode 100), (Episode 101), (Episode 113), (Episode 116),(Episode 118), (Episode 153) *NonSugar Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Pikarin! Karisuma~to GIRL☆Yeah! Rai rai rai raibu! Poppin raibu! Rettsu 1・2・3 Pu! Pu! PuriPara sutā☆ Rai rai rai raibu! Poppin raibu! Rettsu 1・2・3 We are karisuma~to☆GIRL panpan! Pa~feku toraianguru Kamon! Mai LIVE! Ima ai ai aidoru♪ Ima ai ai aidoru♪ karisuma~to GIRL☆Yeah! Kamon! Mai LIVE! Ima ai ai aidoru♪ Pawafuru muteki! Te wo tsunageba tomodachi dayo Ima ai ai aidoru♪ Mirakuru okoso! Nagareboshi ga shuwawa shuwa Ring Parajuku koeteku Karisuma~to GIRL☆Yeah! Rai rai rai raibu! Poppin raibu! Rettsu 1・2・3 Pu! Pu! PuriPara sutā☆ Rai rai rai raibu! Poppin raibu! Rettsu 1・2・3 We are karisuma~to GIRL☆ |-| Kanji= ぴかりん！かりすま〜とGIRL☆Yeah！ ライライライらいぶ！ぽっぴんライブ！ レッツ　1・2・3 Pu！Pu！プリパラスター☆ ライライライらいぶ！ぽっぴんライブ！ レッツ　1・2・3 We are　かりすま〜とGIRL☆ キラキラだね　じゅえるBOX やりたいことだらけ　パンパン！ みんなの夢　笑顔　ぎゅっと つめて行こうよ　どきどき♪ ジャンプしよう NEWわ〜るど さびしんぼに光のシャワー 白いページめくろ！飛びだすよ ぱ〜ふぇくトライアングル カモン！マイLIVE！ いまアイアイアイドル♪ ぱわふる無敵！手をつなげばトモダチだよ いまアイアイアイドル♪ ミラクル起こそ！ながれ星がしゅわわしゅわRing パラ宿こえてく かりすま〜とGIRL☆Yeah！ ダイスキのキモチ　ずっと大切にしよっ！ あたらしい自分　もうすぐ会えるよ☆ カモン！マイLIVE！ いまアイアイアイドル♪ ぱわふる無敵！手をつなげばトモダチだよ いまアイアイアイドル♪ ミラクル起こそ！ながれ星がしゅわわしゅわRing パラ宿こえてく かりすま〜とGIRL☆Yeah！ ライライライらいぶ！ぽっぴんライブ！ レッツ　1・2・3 Pu！Pu！プリパラスター☆ ライライライらいぶ！ぽっぴんライブ！ レッツ　1・2・3 We are　かりすま〜とGIRL☆ |-| English= Shining! Charismatic girl yeah! Li-Li-Li Live! Popping live! Let's 1・2・3 P-P-PriPara star Li-Li-Li Live! Popping live! Let's 1・2・3 we are charismatic girl you want Perfect triangle Come on! Hear me sing! I'm an i-i-idol - I'm an i-i-idol We are charismatic girl yeah! Li-Li-Li Live! Popping live! Let's 1・2・3 P-P-PriPara star Li-Li-Li Live! Popping live! Let's 1・2・3 we are charismatic girl Come on! Hear me sing! I'm an i-i-idol - powerful and unbeatable Take my hand and we're already friends I'm an i-i-idol making miracles come true The comet trails a bubbling ring Aim for a stage beyond Parajuku We are charismatic girl yeah! Li-Li-Li Live! Popping live! Let's 1・2・3 P-P-PriPara star Li-Li-Li Live! Popping live! Let's 1・2・3 We are charismatic girl Full Version Rōmaji= panpan! Pa~feku toraianguru Kamon! Mai LIVE! Ima ai ai aidoru♪ Ima ai ai aidoru♪ Karisuma~to GIRL☆Yeah! Rai rai rai raibu! Poppin raibu! Rettsu 1・2・3 Pu! Pu! PuriPara sutā☆ Rai rai rai raibu! Poppin raibu! Rettsu 1・2・3 We are karisuma~to GIRL☆ Risupeku toraianguru Kite ne! Mai LIVE! Ima ai ai aidoru♪ Ima ai ai aidoru♪ karisuma~to GIRL☆Yeah! Kamon! Mai LIVE! Ima ai ai aidoru♪ Pawafuru muteki! Te wo tsunageba tomodachi dayo Ima ai ai aidoru♪ Mirakuru okoso! Nagareboshi ga shuwawa shuwa Ring Parajuku koeteku Karisuma~to GIRL☆Yeah! Rai rai rai raibu! Poppin raibu! Rettsu 1・2・3 Pu! Pu! PuriPara sutā☆ Rai rai rai raibu! Poppin raibu! Rettsu 1・2・3 We are karisuma~to GIRL☆ - NonSugar Ver.= Pikarin! Karisuma~to GIRL☆Yeah! Rai rai rai raibu! Poppin raibu! Rettsu 1・2・3 Pu! Pu! PuriPara sutā☆ Rai rai rai raibu! Poppin raibu! Rettsu 1・2・3 We are nonshuGIRL☆ Pāfekuto nonshugā Kamon! Mai LIVE! Ima ai ai aidoru♪ Ima ai ai aidoru♪ Karisuma~to GIRL☆Yeah! Rai rai rai raibu! Poppin raibu! Rettsu 1・2・3 Pu! Pu! PuriPara sutā☆ Rai rai rai raibu! Poppin raibu! Rettsu 1・2・3 We are nonshuGIRL☆ Risupekuto nonshugā Kite ne! Mai LIVE! Ima ai ai aidoru♪ Ima ai ai aidoru♪ Karisuma~to GIRL☆Yeah! Kamon! Mai LIVE! Ima ai ai aidoru♪ Pawafuru muteki! Te wo tsunageba tomodachi dayo Ima ai ai aidoru♪ Mirakuru okoso! Nagareboshi ga shuwawa shuwa Ring Parajuku koeteku Karisuma~to GIRL☆Yeah! Rai rai rai raibu! Poppin raibu! Rettsu 1・2・3 Pu! Pu! PuriPara sutā☆ Rai rai rai raibu! Poppin raibu! Rettsu 1・2・3 We are nonshuGIRL☆ }} |-| Kanji= - NonSugar Ver.= ぴかりん！かりすま~とGIRL☆Yeah！ ライライライらいぶ！ぽっぴんライブ！ レッツ 1・2・3 Pu！Pu！プリパラスター☆ ライライライらいぶ！ぽっぴんライブ！ レッツ 1・2・3 We are ノンシュGIRL☆ じゃんけんぽん！じゅえるBOX つめてこむの グーチョキと パーパー！ ペロピタ ぎゅっぎゅ！！ おでこぎゅっと 指でおしたら どきどき♪ ジャンプしよう NEWわ~るど さびしんぼに 光の シャワー 白いページめくろ！飛びだすよ ぱ〜ふぇくと ノンシュガー カモン！ マイLIVE！ いまアイアイアイドル♪ ぱわふる無敵！手をつなげばトモダチだよ いまアイアイアイドル♪ ミラクル起こそ！ながれ星がしゅわわしゅわRing パラ宿こえてく かりすま~と GIRL☆Yeah！ ライライライらいぶ！ぽっぴんライブ！ レッツ 1・2・3 Pu！Pu！プリパラスター☆ ライライライらいぶ！ぽっぴんライブ！ レッツ 1・2・3 We are ノンシュGIRL☆ アンバランス そこにすこし かしこまりなさいな ぷんぷん！ みんなきっと なかまだよ！ 気づいた日から わくわく♪ 忘れないよ まるいはあと いじめっこに なかよしパワー 誰にもある ステキ 見つけたら りすぺくと ノンシュガー きてネ！マイLIVE！ いまアイアイアイドル♪ ぱられる無敵！まけたくないよ ゼッタイつよき！ いまアイアイアイドル♪ えいよう満点！どうぞスマイルめしあがれ カラフルにしちゃお かりすま~と GIRL☆Yeah！ ダイスキのキモチ ずっと大切にしよっ！ あたらし自分 もうすぐ会えるよ☆ カモン！ マイLIVE！ いまアイアイアイドル♪ ぱわふる無敵！手をつなげばトモダチだよ いまアイアイアイドル♪ ミラクル起こそ！ながれ星がしゅわわしゅわRing パラ宿こえてく かりすま~と GIRL☆Yeah！ ライライライらいぶ！ぽっぴんライブ！ レッツ 1・2・3 Pu！Pu！プリパラスター☆ ライライライらいぶ！ぽっぴんライブ！ レッツ 1・2・3 We are ノンシュGIRL☆ }} |-| English= - NonSugar Ver.= TBA }} Audio Trivia *This song marks Junon's, Pinon's, and Kanon's anime performance debut. *The pose done at the end of this song corresponds to their pre-Making Drama pose. *The order in which they sing resembles MARs' debut song- Mera Mera Heart Ga Atsuku Naru- having the Cool idol sing the first verse, the Pop idol sing the second and the Lovely idol sing the last. Gallery See Charismatic GIRL☆YEAH/Image Gallery and Charismatic GIRL☆YEAH/Video Gallery. Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Songs sung by Junon Category:Anime Category:Songs Category:Solo Song Category:Songs sung by Pinon Category:Songs sung by Kanon Category:Season 3 Category:Unit Song Category:Songs sung by Non Category:Songs sung by Chiri Category:Songs sung by Pepper Category:Songs sung by NonSugar